


i'll be there

by kiholove



Series: kiho bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Something about Kihyun is changing, and changing fast.





	i'll be there

Hoseok is at his locker to pick up his chemistry book for third period, half-asleep and lost in panicked thoughts of the exam that he has to take in about ten minutes, taunted by images of coefficients and subscripts dancing around chaotically in his head like little demons, when he hears a commotion brewing at the other end of the hallway. He doesn't look up as he fumbles with his belongings, but his ears can't help but pick up on every little detail now that he's aware of it, and his hands shake slightly as the noise starts to get louder. He can clearly make out angry shouts and nasty jeering, and it sounds like a large crowd is starting to gather. 

Other students around him are starting to notice as well, and everyone is quickly abandoning their lockers, their conversations, and their quick meetings with friends to go over and see what the spectacle is all about, absolutely loving the idea of a schoolyard fight breaking out in the middle of the day, the sound of squeaking sneakers and excited chatter impossibly loud to Hoseok's ears. Hoseok's hands are still shaking and he accidentally drops one of his books onto the ground with a dull thud, his chest tightening with worry as he's overcome with an undeniable sense of dread.

Somehow, Hoseok already knows that it's Kihyun, and that Kihyun's in trouble. 

Hoseok and Kihyun are best friends, have been since they were both in diapers, and Hoseok would do absolutely anything for the little guy. Though Hoseok is only two years older—already a senior while Kihyun is still a sophomore—to Hoseok, Kihyun will always be that tiny, chubby, sweet little kid with the cute nose and pretty eyes, the one that Hoseok loves and cares for like his own younger brother. To Hoseok, Kihyun will always be his little Kihyunnie, and Hoseok can't help but worry about him, especially given how much he's changed in the past few months. 

Despite what movies and television had told them to expect, high school has, up until now, been a surprisingly pleasant time for the both of them, mostly uneventful, the kind of quiet, peaceful high school experience that everyone craves but rarely ever gets to have. They've both done well in their classes, and Kihyun has kept up with his singing, his voice somehow growing more and more beautiful over time. He's also taken an interest in photography, with Hoseok being his favorite subject to capture, while Hoseok has become interested in musical composition, frequently staying over at the school long after hours to work on his songs, loving every minute of it, especially when Kihyun joins him either to lend his voice or to just keep him company. 

Though the two of them have developed their own interests, have branched out into their own hobbies and found themselves involved in their own groups and activities, they've always made time for each other. They spend every bit of free time that they can find together, everything from their lunch breaks to their study halls, always together after school and on the weekends. They're growing up together, finding their own way and discovering their own path but still always connected, always there for each other whether it be for a much-needed laugh or a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to them, to understand them when it seems like the entire world is bleak and unforgiving. 

After so long together, their bond is unshakably strong and immeasurably deep, and Hoseok can't imagine life without Kihyun by his side. Even as he's starting to think about college, about finally moving away from their quiet little hometown and off to bigger and better things, Hoseok knows that their friendship will continue as always, that it will survive time and distance just as it has always survived everything else. 

Needless to say, their friendship is powerful, and Hoseok has no reason to worry about them overcoming the hurdles of life together. No, what has Hoseok feeling anxious, so worried that he more and more often finds himself losing sleep at night, is Kihyun's strange behavior as of late. 

Recently, Kihyun seems...troubled. There's something different about him, something that Hoseok can't quite understand, and that terrifies him. 

Despite Kihyun's sarcastic, blunt demeanor that he displays to the world, it isn't unusual for him to be emotional. He truly is an emotional person, and even though he's always gone through great lengths to hide it from everyone else, Kihyun has always been sensitive, only showing his vulnerable, fragile side to Hoseok. Hoseok can remember countless incidents throughout their childhood when Kihyun would rush into Hoseok's embrace after a bout of bullying from bigger, older classmates, Kihyun often a target for his petite stature and soft, gentle features. Kihyun would be called hurtful names and physically pushed around, at least, until Hoseok showed up to scare the bullies off with his intense, protective eyes and strong muscles. 

But lately, it seems like every little thing is bothering Kihyun, like every little thing is getting to him. Not only that, but his emotions shift quickly and intensely. One minute he'll be fine, the same cheerful, caring Kihyunnie that Hoseok adores so much, and the next, he'll be shaking and sobbing into Hoseok's arms, triggering Hoseok himself to start crying, which only makes Kihyun cry harder. That, or he'll become moody, withdrawn and isolated even from Hoseok, refusing to see or talk to him for hours. And when he does finally allow Hoseok to speak with him, he'll be so frightened and worried, face pale and body trembling with anxiety. 

The whole thing terrifies Hoseok to his core because, for once in his life, after years and years of always being there for Kihyun as his hyung, as his protector, as his support and his guardian through good times and bad, Hoseok doesn't know how to help Kihyun through this, whatever _this_ is. Hoseok knows Kihyun inside and out, knows Kihyun better than anyone else does, knows Kihyun better than Kihyun knows _himself_ , and the fact that Hoseok can't understand what he's going through, has no idea how to help him, breaks Hoseok's heart, makes him feel entirely useless. 

It's these thoughts and feelings that cause the physical ache in his chest as Hoseok quickly shoves his books into his backpack, slams his locker shut, and rushes over to see what's going on at the other end of the hallway, praying that his instincts are wrong and that Kihyun isn't involved this time.

**Author's Note:**

> filling the "[redacted]" square for kiho bingo
> 
> lol about the "redacted"...i don't want to say yet which square this story is filling because the prompt itself is a spoiler...but for the sake of keeping track of my bingo card i will say that it's the top left corner square ;)
> 
> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
